


The Complexity of Love and Death

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Emotions, Lucian has a lot of complicated feelings about Aro, M/M, Pre Relationship, complicated relationship, mentions of gore and death, vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Seeing Aro again after coming upon a village filled with dead lycans is less than perfect timing.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	The Complexity of Love and Death

It had been quite some time since the last time Lucian had come across Aro, typically only meeting up with the vampire when he was in or around Italy. He knew it was a terrible idea to have any form of contact with him; if his pack found out, if they continued to smell the scent of a vampire on his skin and on his clothes then they were bound to find out. It had been bad enough lying to them about how he’d attempted to assassinate him only to be stopped. They would abandon him if they knew a murder attempt had far too quickly turned into a night of sex followed by a morning of very little regret. He knew for months and years after it had happened that he should regret it, a part of him did. He felt in some sense he’d betrayed Sonja by going to bed with another vampire, betrayed his pack and his species by once more entering a physical relationship with a vampire. It was warped, he knew that it was, but he still thought of him from time to time, prayed they would scarcely run into each other again. The further him and his pack were from Italy the less he worried about seeing him again, about having to confront emotions that were complicated, and dark.

Currently they were in England, there was a pack that had been attacked by a clan of vampires. It was happening a lot more recently; lycans and werewolves being hunted, occasionally it would be human hunters attempting to drive out all supernatural beings from their towns and villages, but most times it was vampires doing the killing. When they arrived at the small village hours away from human civilization it was a chaotic wreck. Right at the entrance of the village were two long wooden sticks staked into the rain wet dirt, lycans heads stabbed onto the tops of the sticks, he felt immense rage fill him seeing that. He knew if they’d arrived days sooner, they could have prevented this from happening, prevented this place that once was a safe haven for wolves who had lost their homes to hide and keep safe from turning into a vampire sanctuary. 

“Search the houses,” he ordered, his pack going off in pairs as they barged into the homes and taverns throughout the small clearing that was settled into the woods.

It took little time to find bodies; most of them still in their wolf forms, others half turned or still completely human looking. All of them strewn about the ground like rag dolls tossed carelessly to the side by a bored child. Each one that had been killed was one less of their species, it was what the vampires wanted, they wanted more land to themselves and more prey to hunt. They never seemed to care or understand that for the most part lycans wanted to stay off on their own. The heartless bastards were so stuck in the mindset of hunger, hungering for more of everything they could get their hands on. He heard they travelled to America, hiding themselves amongst human settlers who they would feed upon. That was a worry for another time though, this was his concern now; this village where there appeared to be no survivors, only mutilated bodies thrown about as if their lives didn’t mean a damned thing. He gripped his sword tightly in his hand, checked on the members of his pack to ensure they were safe, fear lurking in his mind that there were still vampires in the area. He knew they had to be near, that or they would return to burn the bodies and claim this land for themselves as they often did. 

He found two members of his pack in one of the small homes; the living area was wrecked, a table lay broken on the floor, a man’s body lay broken on the floor. 

“We’ll stay here for the night, see if they return, and if they don’t then we’ll move on. I doubt they’ve gotten far.” He informed them.

Both nodded, their eyes tired and solemn as if they were on the verge of just giving up. He couldn’t blame them, there were days and times he wished he could tell them there was nothing else to fight for. They had suffered losses, more losses than wins as time wore on; after he’d faked his own death it seemed to worsen, when the vampires felt certain lycans no longer had a leader to turn on they began executing them in droves. Each death he saw as his own fault, he’d never handled this correctly; some days he wished he had been smart enough to just take Sonja and run away. He knew they probably wouldn’t have actually gotten all that far if they had done that, but they would have had a chance. She might have survived, his own life he didn’t care very much about, but when it came to her it was different. He relived those last moments over and over again, each night thinking about what he should have done differently to ensure she would live. Thought about the child they’d never had the chance to bring into the world, the child that died with the love of his life. He thought of Aro and felt sick thinking about him.

He finds a small home near the outskirts of the village where he decides to settle in for the night, or at least attempts to. The building is wrecked like all the others, but there is no corpse to be found. He can smell the stench of death and fear hanging heavy in the air, blood stains the floor of the small kitchen. Somebody died here and the thought depressed him further. His rage softens into something more akin to melancholy as he wandered through the home finding the small bedroom set off to the left of the kitchen. He settled onto the cot pressed against the far wall of the room, a small window next to the bed looked out at the woods that were shrouded in darkness. There was no rest or sleep to be found, only memories and regrets that haunted his brain leaving him restless as he tossed and turned. He thought of the deaths, thought of bodies they would have to burn or bury when morning came, he knew there had to be around one-hundred or more dead, he prayed to some deity that some villagers escaped into the safety of the woods and managed to outrun their potential killers. He’d like to think that, wanted to cling onto some pathetic naïve hope. 

All was silent until he heard the door to the house creak open, he rolled out of bed grabbing his sword from its place against the wall. He was quiet as he crept towards the bedroom door peaking out into the kitchen where he spotted him.

“Shit,” he whispered to himself.

Aro was walking through the house, he examined it with an impassive gaze as if this weren’t new to him. A new thought burned in Lucian’s mind that his people had something to do with this, they were vampires, and they did what all vampires were prone to do. They killed and they hoarded properties and buildings. There was something about seeing the aristocratic looking creature in this small shack of a home that angered him, caused him to want to force him out. Lucian stepped out of the room, sword still in hand as he stalked towards the vampire. Aro glanced up at him, still seeming so serene and nearly bored.

“I thought I might find you here.” He spoke at last, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Why are you here?”

Aro took note of the sword he held in his hand, the heaviness of Lucian’s breathing and that certain madness in his pale blue eyes.

“I did not kill them if that is what you’re assuming.” He informed him, he stepped past him making his way back to the bedroom. Lucian trailed closely behind, sword still in hand, not that he’d use it.

“You didn’t answer me.” 

“I heard that you were in the area, the Volturi are here as well, not here in this village, but we will be.” 

“Why?”

Aro sighed as he turned on his heel to face him, eyes wandering over his body, and Lucian hated him for a second.

“The vampires who committed this act have also been killing humans, people are becoming suspicious and aware of them. It is our job to take care of situations like that, it benefits neither of us for the humans to know of us.” 

It was sickening how it did put him as slight ease to know this attack wasn’t pointed, that humans had been killed as well. Though it still meant it was for property and riches, the sorts of things that Aro treasured above all else. Even now the suit he wore was expensive, the black fabrics of it looked soft to the touch.

“We’ll take care of it.” 

Aro smirked, head tilted to the side and his long dark hair cascading over his shoulder like black ink. There was a teasing look to his eyes that filled Lucian with conflicting emotions; he wanted to attack him, but he also wanted to bed him.

“They outnumber you and they did after all manage to kill 125 lycans in the village, they destroyed 300 humans in a town near here and turned the 50 they didn’t into vampires who have since been scavenging like mad.” He stepped closer to Lucian, placed a hand on the wrist of the hand that held the sword, his smile widened, fangs exposed as his eyes lit up. “This is a revenge thing for you, is it not?”

Lucian jerked away from him, turned to leave, needing space between them. He could feel the ghost of his icy touch on his heated skin, felt violated at the fact he’d read his thoughts. Aro followed him into the living area, reached for him again but stopped himself knowing that he was pushing his luck.

“They can’t get away with what they’ve done, if you and your lot destroy them then that’s common, vampires slaughtering each other over politics and laws that none of you respect.” He felt his anger returning, anger that he couldn’t pinpoint, but if he didn’t leave right now, he would turn it fully on Aro. “I’m going to find them and take care of this myself.” He bit out angrily.

He got as far as out into the cold night air before Aro grabbed his arm roughly pulling him back into the house. He twisted to face him, anger evident as his fangs grew into place, eyes flashing pale. 

“I refuse to allow you to go on some suicide mission, you’re mine, and I refuse to let you get yourself killed.” His tone was rough, assertive. The grip he held on his arm was hard, bruising, Lucian jerked away from him, grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him backwards until he had him slammed against a wall. He raised his blade to his throat, a low growl emitting from his throat as he stared down the vampire who didn’t seem remotely phased by the silver pressing against his soft pale flesh.

“I am not yours; don’t you ever think that you have the right to say that to me.” He growled out.

Aro didn’t make to move, didn’t even blink though he had no need for that. After a moment he lifted his hand placing it over Lucian’s, carefully pushed the blade away from his throat, both knowing he wouldn’t kill him.

“I know that, I do not see you as property.” He slipped away from Lucian putting a small safe distance between them as the lycan watched him with feral eyes, he did quite resemble a wild wolf, confused and filled with fear. “I am quite proud of you, of what you have accomplished by far, and I know what we have between us is complicated and difficult for you to accept or understand. I simply mean that I care for you and that I want to offer my assistance in this, please just let me help you.”

Against better judgement Lucian let his sword drop to the floor, he took a cautious step towards the vampire. “Not all of them, leave their leader for me and my own.” He negotiated; voice softer than it had been a moment ago as he rested a hand against the vampire’s cheek.

“Of course, my dear.” He agreed, eyes closing as he leaned into the warm touch, warmth he hadn’t felt since he was alive. “Would you be opposed to me staying here for a while?”

“You can, if you like, but leave before sunrise.”

Aro smiled, followed him back to the bedroom where Lucian laid on the cot again, this time with Aro settling against him, head resting against his chest. He thought of all the times he would lay with Sonja, when they could get away from them and just be together like this, parting ways before anybody became aware that she was gone from her bed chambers. There was guilt at being with another, at sharing a bed even one that was not his own with another vampire. The thought of belonging to another, not in a gross property sense, but in the sense of love and desire made him feel wrong. Still he wanted him here, wanted him in this bed and to feel that maybe some day they could do this more regularly.


End file.
